Le tunnel de minuit
by Asrial
Summary: Réponse a prompt. Loki, Tony, Thor et Steve sont coincés sur la banquise. il n'y a RIEN a faire. pendant des mois. Sans espoir de retourner à la civilisation avant le dégel. Tony devient lentement fou de frustration. Heureusement Thor est un ami prévenant et attentif. Et Mjolnir est une arme teeeellement passionnée. IronThunder Mjolnir, CapFrost.


Le Tunnel de Minuit.

#######################

Cette chose a été écrite d'après le "random prompt" lancé sur Facebook il y a quelques jours.  
Je pense que j'en ferais d'autre de temps en temps, alors n'hésitez pas à venir participer.

En gros, le principe est de me proposer un couple, trois mots et un style de fic.

Avec ou sans lemon au choix.

Ensuite, je passe toutes les propositions à la moulinette d'un randomizer qui choisit une des propales.

Voila celle qui a gagné cette fois ci :

_" De Jo Erkazed : Ok, tu veux de la difficulté._

Céréales - banquise - godemiché  
Stark/Thor  
Pas forcément de lemon, mais des jeux de mains  
Et le genre, je te l'offre " 

Dites merci à mon cerveau malade.

########################

Il faisait. Officiellement. Un temps. De. MERDE !

Ecœuré, Tony referma le rideau de tempête de sa chambre, s'entera sous sa couette et se jura de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que le temps s'éclaircisse et que l'avion qui devait les avoir évacué depuis déjà presque deux mois vienne les chercher. Ou qu'il puisse partir avec son armure.

Il avait essayé presque cinq semaines plus tôt.  
Tout le monde lui avait déconseillé.  
C'est-à-dire Thor, Steve…Et Loki.

Il avait essayé quand même en argumentant qu'il devenait fou à rester ici.

Il avait essayé et avait été retrouvé par Loki, une heure plus tard, presque congelé.

Son armure n'avait pas supporté la tempête pas plus que les vents d'altitude.  
Sans le Jotun pour le pister comme un chien, le charger sur son dos et le ramener à pied à la station arctique, il serait un joli petit glaçon perdu au milieu de nulle part.  
Tony grogna.  
Mais quelle idée ils avaient eu d'accepter de venir ici !

C'était la faute de Fury ca !

Il fallait du monde pour évacuer en urgence un groupe de scientifiques paumés sur la banquise. Bien sûr, Fury les avait désigné volontaires pour la balade !

Clint et Natasha y avaient coupés ainsi que Bruce l'heureux homme.

Loki les avait téléportés directement dans la base.

Depuis que Thor avait débarqué avec son frère tout contrit dans ses bagages, le prince sorcier avait fait de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs. Thor avait longuement expliqué à chacun que Clint n'avait pas été le seul possédé par le Tesseract. Odin en avait eu la preuve absolue lorsqu'il avait examiné l'esprit de Loki.

Les humains avaient mis un moment à accepter mais tout renfort était le bienvenue pour lutter contre leurs ennemis alors…

Certains avaient un peu doutés de l'intérêt d'avoir un simple sorcier avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'un Clint railleur leur rappelle qu'il avait fallu les SIX Avengers pour attraper le "Simple Sorcier".

Traduction : ta gueule monsieur tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Loki avait apprécié.

L'archer et le sorcier avaient fini par devenir bons amis assez vite. L'un comme l'autre adoraient faire des blagues stupides après tout.

Thor était souvent leur victime mais le prince laissait faire avec la bonhommie de l'habitude. Pour lui, chaque blague de Loki contre lui pouvait se traduire par un "Je t'aime mon frère" que Loki n'arrivait pas à dire. Alors Thor subissait avec un soupir désabusé mais toujours souriant.

Et puis, ce n'était jamais méchant ni dangereux alors… Même pas humiliant.

Enfin… Toujours était-il qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à se peler le cul au milieu du début de tempête et que Tony, malgré son armure, avait commencé à claquer des dents.  
Thor n'avait pas semblé craindre le froid malgré ses bras nus, Steve non plus, quand à Loki, il était passé eu bleu en quelques secondes.  
Une seconde, Tony avait craint une catastrophe jusqu'à ce que Thor et Steve en cœur s'extasient sur le jotun en le traitant de "magnifique"

Le jotun avait paru surpris, puis timide et enfin un peu…content avant de suivre ses trois amis pour aider à l'évacuation du personnel et du matériel de recherche.

Quand le dernier avion plein à craqué avait enfin décollé, la tempête avait redoublé si fort que leur propre transport n'avait pu se poser et du faire demi-tour.

Loki les avait rassurés. Suffisait qu'il remonte un peu ses batteries et il les téléporterait à la maison comme il avait assuré l'aller.

Blague !

La tempête qui faisait rage depuis près de deux mois à présent perturbait si fort le champ électromagnétique que Loki n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se téléporter !

Il leur fallait attendre que la tempête se calme au moins un peu.  
Alors depuis deux mois, une petite vie rageuse s'était organisée dans l'abri souterrain.  
Heureusement que l'abri était prévu pour accueillir jusqu'à cinquante scientifiques !

Tony avait pris d'assaut l'un des labos quasi-vide pour bricoler un relais satellite et tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder le contact avec leurs amis, le SHIELD et JARVIS.

Sans ça, tous les quatre seraient déjà devenus fous.  
Tony passait son temps dans son atelier à bricoler des trucs, Thor à s'entrainer et à réparer la station sous les ordres de l'ingénieur avec l'aide de Steve, pendant que Loki se baladait sur la banquise du soir au matin.  
Bleu.

Et à poil.

Ou quasi.

Thor leur avait expliqué que son frère était un jotun. Un géant des glaces.

Pour lui, la tempête et les moins 70 degrés Celsius qu'ils subissaient était limite un peu chaud.

Enfin.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient Loki avec eux.  
Sans lui, Tony ne savait pas comme ils auraient survécut.

Le jotun chassait, péchait et avait même trouvé des algues pour leur éviter le scorbut. Avec les boites qui restaient dans l'abri, ce n'était pas de quoi faire de la grande cuisine, mais Steve arrivait quand même à les nourrir tous les quatre. Et puis, ils avaient de la farine, du sucre et du lait déshydraté en suffisantes quantités pour faire des pancakes avec les œufs déshydratés aussi qu'ils avaient trouvés. Suffisait de faire fondre de l'eau pour boire… Avec la magie de Loki en prime pour le tout-venant, ce n'était pas "si" inconfortable.

Non.  
Ce qui allait rendre fou Tony par contre, c'était l'exiguïté des lieux et surtout, la promiscuité.

Il adorait ses amis.

Il fallait être honnête.

Ils étaient sa famille. Il les aimait tous profondément.

Même Loki, même Fury, même Hill, il avait de l'affection pour eux.

Mais à avoir sur le dos en permanence les trois mêmes personnes ! Il allait devenir fou.

Il ne supportait plus

Ce qui jusque-là était de charmants travers étaient en passe de devenir des déclarations de guerre.

Un long gémissement venu de la chambre la plus proche, celle de Steve, le fit s'enterre la tête sous son oreiller.

Les gémissements se muèrent rapidement cris incohérents puis en un long hurlement haut perché avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits sur la nuit arctique.

Et c'était comme ça touuuutes les nuits, pendant des heures.

Ronchon, frustré au dernier degré et tout simplement en manque de beaucoup trop de choses pour les dénombrer, le sexe n'étant pas le dernier sur la liste, Tony enfila sa combinaison heureusement Stark Industries qui faisait passer le Damart pour du papier toilette face à de la soie puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Rageur, il sortit un paquet de Cheetos, du lait réhydraté puis se servit un grand bol de céréales.

Très vite, de nouveau gémissements lui parvinrent même à distance.

Il se frappa le front sur la table.

"- Ami Tony ! Tu vas finir par casser la table."

Tony sursauta si fort qu'il manqua tomber de sa chaise.

Thor le rattrapa d'une main dans le dos.

"- Thor ? Pourquoi t'es debout ?"

"- Sans doute pour la même raison que toi mon ami. Loki a toujours eut une sexualité très bruyante."

"- THOOOR ! Voyons !"

L'asgardien haussa un sourcil.  
Décidément, les mortels avaient des pudeurs étranges. Pourquoi avaient-ils honte de leurs activités sous-couettales ?

C'était incompréhensible pour l'Aesir.

"- Je ne comprends pas, ami Tony. Ce n'est que la vérité après tout.

"- C'est ton frère ! Tu peux pas parler comme ca de ton frère !"

Le grand blond fronça els sourcils.

"- Mais…Pourquoi ? Je suis fier de la virilité et de l'endurance de Loki. Rare sont ceux, même parmi les Aesir, a avoir ses capacités sexuelles. Il n'est pas considéré comme la Catin des Neuf Royaumes pour rien."

"- C'EST PAS UN COMPLIMENT !"

"- Mais si ! Peut-être pas pour vous, mortels, mais pour nous autre dieu, c'est un titre extrêmement glorieux !

Tony grogna.

Il oubliait la tendance naturelle des Asgardiens à vouloir être toujours le meilleur, quel que soit le sujet. Tony était sûr que le titre de meilleur réparateur de fosse septique était aussi couru que celui de meilleur tailleur de pipe ou de meilleur chasseur.  
Ces gens étaient des malades.

Thor lui tapota l'épaule.

"- Je crois plutôt que c'est l'endurance de l'ami Steve qui te pose un problème mon ami." Sourit encore Thor avant de s'asseoir devant Tony.

Il avait pris un bol, se servit lui aussi en céréales avant d'engloutir les Cheetos à grandes bouchées de meule. Les dents épaisses broyaient les sucreries comme sans leur laisser la moindre chance.

Tony se lécha les lèvres.  
Chaque muscle de l'asgardien était délicatement ciselé, puissant et absolument séduisant et… Mais à quoi il pensait maintenant ? D'accord, il était en manque. Mais c'était pas une raison pour reluque Thor quand même !  
Même s'il était absolument séduisant et…

Rhaaa ! Mais qu'il arrête !  
Et ce sourire là !

Tony se vengea sur ses céréales qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

Une fois le bol vide, il resta un long moment à le contempler.

"- J'ai cru comprendre que nombreux parmi vous étaient ceux qui pensaient le Capitaine encore innocent."

"- Thooooor."

"- Voyons Ami Tony. Le sérum que vos scientifiques mortels ont utilisé sur Steve a décuplé ses capacités. Etait-il si inenvisageable que ses désirs et ses capacités sexuelles aient elles aussi été décuplées ?"

Tony se frappa encore le front contre la table.

NON il n'était pas en train d'avoir une discussion sur la vie sexuelle de Captain America !

Non, niet, nope, nein, nada, que dalle !

"- Le pauvre Capitaine était à moitié fou de frustration quand mon frère s'est proposé à lui."

Et MERDEUH !  
Tony était écœuré.

"- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps leur petite histoire ?"

On ne lui ferait pas croire que ça avait commencé ici, paumé au milieu de nulle part, sans femelle à disposition et… Et merde tient.

"- Mon frère a toujours été…très libre…"

"- Ce n'est pas ma question."

"- …. Un mois après notre retour ?"

Okai. Steve Rogers Aka Mister Perfect se tapait Loki "Je suis le méchant ultime héhé" Odinson depuis presque trois ans.

"- Et qui est au courant ?"

"- …."

"- Thor…"

"- Juste nous deux."

"- Même pas Natasha et Clint ?"

"- Clint ne dirait rien qui compromettait sa propre relation avec Loki, ami Tony."

"- ….THOOOOOR !"

"- Loki à de gros appétits."

"- Et tu en sais quelque chose ?" Railla l'humain qui n'en pouvait plus.

Thor avait fini de l'exciter avec toutes ces images mentales là ?!

"- Bien évidement ! J'ai été le premier de Loki après tout.

Et il disait ça avec le plus grand sérieux et un orgueil de coq.

Tony hésitait entre se petit-suissider et étrangler Thor.

Imaginer les deux dieux en train de faire des Chocapic lui donna envie de vomir ses céréales autant que l'image mentale lui colla un gourdin à estourbir un bœuf.

"- T'as vraiment grimpé ton frère ?"

"- Nous ne parlons pas en ce termes, ami Tony."

"- Ha viens pas me dire que tu es pudique maintenant !"

Thor rit. Il finit son bol de céréales puis le mit dans l'évier.

Tony remarqua seulement alors que Thor était aussi excité que lui.

Si l'humain en avait honte, Thor semblait totalement se ficher de le mettre à l'étalage dans son pantalon ample de nuit.

"- Je ne parle pas de pudeur, ami Tony. Juste des aprioris mortel sur la dominance dans un couple."

"- …. Non…je ne viens pas DU TOUT de t'imaginer en train de se faire grimper par Loki… Du tout…"

Le front dans les mains, Tony luttait bravement contre la chaleur traite qui s'était installée dans ces reins.

Jamais de toute sa vie d'adulte il n'était resté aussi longtemps sans avoir quelqu'un dans ses draps. Le temps qu'il avait passé en Afghanistan ne comptait pas, il jouait sa vie. Mais ici ! En plus avec rien à faire !

Il était plus excité qu'un chien au printemps devant une jambe de pantalon en tergal.

Il sursauta violement lorsque Thor posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"- Et l'image était-elle à ton gout, ami Tony ?" Ronronna le prince.

Un lourd frisson remonta dans les reins de Tony.

Il n'avait JAMAIS imaginé être attiré par un homme mais entre la frustration, les cris de Loki qui continuaient à monter de la chambre de cap'tain, les mains de Thor sur ses épaules qui descendaient lentement sur son torse, la chaleur qu'il sentait monter de la poitrine du prince dans son dos et les images mentales dont il l'abreuvait depuis maintenant presque une heure…

Là, tout de suite, il voulait bien fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui du moment que la brulure de la frustration lui lâchait les couilles.  
Au sens propre.

"- Pour combien de temps crois-tu que nous allons devoir rester encore ici, ami Tony ? Nous sommes a peine début décembre. Même JARVIS nous a confirmé que les tempêtes allaient être de pire en pire jusqu'en Février, au moins."

L'une des mains de Thor glissa sur son ventre puis entre ses jambes.

Tony hoqueta lourdement.

Même à travers son pantalon, il sentait la chaleur qu'émettait l'énorme patte musclé et calleuse du prince.

Les lèvres de Thor effleurèrent son cou.

"- Je pourrais rejoindre Loki et Steve, ami Tony. Mais veux-tu vraiment rester seul ?"

Tony gémit.

Non mais si en plus on lui mettait dans le crâne un Threesome…

"- Laisse mon te montrer, Tony… Et nous pourrons tous éviter d'avoir trop froid lorsque les températures vont vraiment baisser. Quel besoin de quatre chambres quand une seule peut suffire ?"

Un long cri de plaisir arraché à une gorge déjà douloureuse de trop avoir hurlé fit frissonner encore l'ingénieur.

Incapable de se retenir, il releva la tête, attrapa Thor par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec une faim qu'il doutait avoir ressenti un jour.

Thor lutta pour la dominance du baiser puis repoussa le milliardaire qui gronda.

Comment Thor pouvait-il avoir ce sourire de gosse satisfait ?

L'ingénieur glapit lorsque Thor le souleva dans ses bras pour le porter à sa chambre.  
Elle était juste de l'autre côté de celle de Steve.

Le prince referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied puis posa Tony sur le lit.  
Comme toutes les chambres, quatre lits avaient été attachés ensemble dans la largeur pour faire un lit de 1m80 de large pour 2m40 de long;  
Sans ça, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dormir à l'aise.

Ils y avaient entassé tous les matelas possible avant de tenir le tout avec des draps attachés au pied pour que rien ne se balade.

Loki avait refusé d'utiliser sa magie pour ça. Il la gardait pour la chasse et soigner d'éventuelles blessures, avec raison.

Tony glapit encore lorsque Thor le déshabilla sans la moindre pudeur avant de retirer son propre pantalon.

L'humain sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Le dieu était monté comme un poney. Tout était large et épais chez lui. Son entrejambe comme le reste.

Tony se sentit trembler.

Il fallait être honnête, il ne serait jamais capable de dominer un morceau comme le prince d'Asgard. L'alternative qui restait commençait à lui faire peur.

Thor prit gentiment son visage entre ses mains. La crainte qu'il voyait grandir chez l'humain n'était pas pour lui plaire du tout. S'il reculait maintenant, comment réagirait-il quand ils seraient tous les quatre ?

Loki le poussait depuis des jours à faire avance à Tony. Quand à Steve, il n'avait jamais été opposé à être plus…proche, de Stark. Le Capitaine trouvait toujours très drôle que ses camarades le croient encore pur et innocent, lui qui avait une libido carnassière depuis que le sérum lui avait été injecte.

La proposition de Loki, libre de toute contingence sentimentale, avait été un soulagement et une bénédiction. Le jotun avait une libido aussi exigeante que le soldat après tout. Thor les rejoignaient régulièrement à l'occasion quand Jane ne lui suffisait plus. La jeune femme était gentille mais elle n'avait ni l'endurance, ni les besoins d'un dieu ou d'un super soldat. Steve avait un peu rechigné devant le sexe de Loki avant de constater sa double nature. Après ça… Steve avait revu énormément de choses. Assez pour accueillir Thor à bras ouverts.  
Alors maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés tous les quatre dans la neige… Autant en profiter. En plus, ça les occupait et leur tenait chaud alors…

"- Tu n'as rien à craindre, ami Tony. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Juste te donner du plaisir. Soit en certain."

Tony avala sa salive.

"- Excuse-moi de ne pas être très sûr que cette énorme marteau trouve sa place dans mon fondement." Plaisanta l'ingénieur d'une voix blanche en montrant l'entrejambe de Thor d'un geste vague de la main.

Thor rit gentiment avant d'allonger le milliardaire sur le lit.  
Tony eut le réflexe de se débattre une seconde mais la tendre assurance de Thor était finalement plus rassurante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Si, pour Tony, c'était une première de se retrouver au pieu avec un homme, pour Thor, c'était aussi normal et fréquent qu'avec une femme. Cette sexualité sans problème et sans question était sans doute la preuve la plus éclatante pour Tony qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, ni pour lui-même, ni pour sa virilité. Si Thor pouvait se laisser monter par son frère et ne pas s'en sentir rabaisser, comme lui, Anthony Edward Stark, pouvait-il se sentir agressé dans sa virilité d'avoir tapé dans l'œil d'un dieu ?

Thor l'embrassa une longue minute.

"- Détends toi, mon ami. Je ne vais pas te forcer voyons !" Le début de scandale sur le visage de Thor fit sourire Tony.

"- Désolé, c'est nouveau pour moi."

"- Vraiment ? Avec la réputation que les mortels t'ont faite ? Voilà qui est remarquable. Tu n'as pas à craindre quoi que ce soit mon ami. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. La douleur n'as pas sa place dans la chambre. Sauf dans certains cas très particulier mais Loki les maitrise bien mieux que moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment il ne s'attachait pas tout seul avec tous ces nœuds." Babillait le prince tout en caressant le corps frémissant de son ami.

Tony lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait parfaitement que la décontraction et l'inanité de la discussion n'étaient là que pour le détendre et lui faire oublier qu'il était au lit avec Thor, dieu du Tonnerre, un confrère Avengers et un foutu morceau digne d'un banquet gaulois qui était très occupé à le caresser tout partout avec ses grandes mains pleines de doigts.

L'ingénieur hoqueta lorsque Thor se pencha pour prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres pour ne le relâcher que lorsqu'il fut dur comme de la pierre. L'ark brillait et pulsait à présent de milles feu au point qu'il n'était plus besoin de laisser la lumière allumée dans la chambre du dieu.

Tony ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus ni la force ni la volonté de lutter contre l'Ase.

Satisfait, Thor lui mordilla le ventre mais très vite, cessa de le titiller pour en venir à ce qu'il voulait.

Il donna un petit coup de langue sur le sexe de l'ingénieur avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

"- THOR !"

Le cri fit sourire le dieu.  
Voila ! C'était ça qu'il aimait entendre ! C'était ce genre de cri suivit de gémissements pathétique, de hanches qui échappaient au contrôle de leur propriétaire et de semence qui jaillissait sur sa langue. Le dieu avala l'offrande païenne avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

"- Désolé." S'excusa Tony, mortifié aussi bien d'avoir lâché si vite que de ne pas avoir prévenu Thor.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

"- Vous êtes vraiment étranges vous autres mortels. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?"

"- J'ai…enfin… Trop vite et…

"- Et la nuit commence à peine mon ami. Le plaisir est le plaisir ! Pourquoi le retenir ou le dénier ? Nous avons tout notre temps !"

Tony ne put que rire, abandonné et renversé.

"- Les mortels n'ont pas une grande endurance, PointBreak. Je suis pas comme Steve hein. Lui tient peut-être une douzaine de round mais je doute d'en tenir plus de deux ou trois."

Thor y réfléchit un instant.

"- Ho…Oui…Evidement ! Vous autres mortels êtes si fragile… Ne bouge pas mon ami".

"- Je suis bien trop claqué pour ça de toute façon."

Thor lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis quitta la chambre, totalement nu, pour entrer dans celle de Steve.

A quatre pattes sur les draps, Loki se faisait chevaucher avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il appréciait. Steve cessa de le besogner avec la dernière énergie pendant que Thor lui demandait de quoi aider leur ami commun. Une fois que Loki lui eut indiquer quoi prendre et combien, Steve reprit ses étreintes avec une enthousiasme supplémentaire. Il avait hâte que Tony se joigne à eux.

Les cris de Loki résonnèrent dans le couloir et la chambre laissée ouvert de Thor jusqu'à ce que le prince revienne. Il trouva Tony toujours effondré sur le lit mais qui se caressait d'une main légère.

L'ingénieur se figea avant de se détendre devant le sourire satisfait du prince.

"- Peut-être devrions nous laisser les portes ouvertes finalement."

Toujours aussi nu et toujours aussi rigide, le prince alla rouvrir la porte de la chambre de Steve qui ne protesta pas plus que Loki.

Puis Thor revint s'agenouiller sur le lit, un morceau de fruit à la main.

"- Ouvre la bouche mon ami"

Totalement en confiance, Tony prit le petit morceau de pomme entre ses dents.

"- Mâche et avale."

L'ingénieur obéit encore, sans comprendre. A peine avait-il avalé le morceau de fruit qu'une chaleur délicate irradia de son estomac dans tous ses membres. Il sentit une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, pas même à son adolescence, l'envahir tout entier.

"- Wahou ! C'est quoi ça !"

"- Un petit morceau de pomme d'Idunn. Une entière prolonge la vie. Plusieurs donnent l'immortalité. Là, il y en a toujours pour te donner un coup de fouet."'

"- Sur le long terme ?"

"- Non, mon ami. Quelques années au plus."

"- ….Thor…je suis HUMAIN ! C'est long pour moi ça!"

"- Ho ! J'oublie toujours." S'excusa Thor avant de reprendre les lèvres de l'ingénieur. "Assez discuter. Nous sommes là pour faire l'amour." Finit par gronder le dieu avant de s'allonger sur Tony qui gronda.

Le poids sur l'ingénieur était présent, mais pas inconfortable. Thor le dominait totalement de la masse de son corps mais faisait bien attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids majuscule.

Tony passa ses bras autours de son cou pour avoir au moins un peu la sensation vague de contrôler quelque chose. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds en bataille qu'il dérangea encore plus pendant qu'ils luttaient sans fin dans leur baiser.  
Très vite, la vie revint entre les jambes de l'humain. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux Avengers ondulent l'un contre l'autre, perdant et reprenant le contact entre leurs membres comme deux adolescents qui se découvrent lentement.

Thor gronda doucement lorsqu'il s'assouvit entre eux tout en mordant sans douceur l'épaule de Tony. L'humain jappa de douleur mais prit lui aussi son plaisir, la surprise balayant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Thor se pencha sur l'humain pour laper le mélange de leurs semences sans le moindre complexe.

Epuisé, totalement alanguit, Tony ne pouvait qu'être fasciné par le dieu du Tonnerre.

Il ne s'estimait pas farouche mais Thor portait la décontraction sexuelle à un niveau entièrement nouveau.

Il ne protesta pas plus lorsque Thor lui écarta gentiment les jambes puis lui fit basculer le bassin vers l'avant.

Il aurait pu le mettre sur le ventre mais puisque c'était la première fois du mortel, il serait surement plus décontracté de voir ce qui se passait que d'attendre et d'imaginer.

Thor attrapa un oreiller qu'il lui installa sous les reins, puis un second.  
De la paume, il lui caressa gentiment le périnée et les fesses.

"- Es-tu correctement installé mon ami ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal au dos."

Tony rit encore. Les caresses de Thor l'excitaient encore une fois, sa gentillesse était rafraichissante et sa tranquillité apaisante.

"- Je suis très bien."

"- Bon ! Alors voilà qui est parfait."

Thor mit deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les noyer de salive. Une fois fait, il les glissa entre les cuisses du milliardaire.  
Du bout de l'index, il humidifia le muscle resserré avant de faire lentement pénétrer son doigt.

Tony se raidit immédiatement contre l'intromission.

"- Du calme, ami Tony…." Sourit le prince qui s'était immédiatement immobilisé. "Ce n'est qu'un doigt. La taille d'un stylo. C'est petit un stylo, non ?"

Tony se détendit lentement. Thor continuait à déblatérer des équivalences de plus en plus farfellus. A mesure que le dieu le sentait se détendre, Thor avait enfoncé davantage son doigt puis l'avait plié à la recherche de la prostate de l'humain.

Lorsqu'il la trouva, Tony jouit pour une troisième fois. C'était croire que sa sensibilité, autant que son endurance avait été exacerbée par le bout de pomme.

Thor retira son doigt pour couvrir sa main de la semence oubliée puis introduisit deux doigts cette fois. Les muscles encore mous de son orgasme, Tony se raidit à peine contre l'invasion. Lorsqu'il jouit encore, il en était à attendre avec frénésie un troisième, puis un quatrième doigt. Il commençait à prendre plaisir à cette impression d'être emplit tout à fait puis, d'être élargit encore plus, encore un peu plus à chaque doigt supplémentaire jusqu'à ce que toutes les phalanges du dieu jouent sur ses intérieurs pour lui arracher un orgasme de plus.

"- Tu vas me tuer, Thor." Se plaignit Tony qui n'avait même plus la force de protester.

Non qu'il en eut envie. Les vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient étaient trop rapides pour qu'il les repousse. C'était comme si un orgasme sans fin le parcourait encore et encore, un peu plus intense et plus profond à chaque fois. Thor était une saleté qui prenait un plaisir fou à le faire jouir encore et encore, à lui faire découvrir toutes les sensations cachées qu'il avait ignoré jusque-là. Comment Tony aurait-il pu savoir qu'un orgasme anal était si différent d'un normal ?

"- Crois-tu pouvoir m'accepter à présent mon ami ?"

Tony prit le membre que Thor lui présentait dans sa bouche.  
Encore deux heures auparavant, il aurait renâclé. Là ? Il en salivait d'avance.

Lorsque Thor jaillit entre ses lèvres, il avala autant que possible le chaud liquide un peu amer. Ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal.

"- Je pense pas." Avoua l'humain.

Thor enfonça encore sa main entre ses cuisses.

"- Mmm… Tu as raison mon ami. Il te faudra plus d'entrainement et je serais désolé de te faire mal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne gouteras pas au plaisir d'une étreinte ce soir." Promit encore le dieu avant de tendre la main vers le coin de la pièce.

Mjolnir bondit dans sa main.

"- Thor ?"

"- Du calme ami Tony."

Le prince lécha longuement le manche de son arme qui se mit à vibrer doucement.

"- Lui aussi à bien le droit de s'amuser un peu."

"- Tu veux dire…"

"- Mjolnir est conscient bien sûr. Je ne vais pas le priver de ses petits plaisir après tout."

Et doucement, il enfonça le manche de l'arme entre les reins du milliardaire qui se mit à haleter.

C'était large. Plus large que les doigts de Thor. La poignée de l'arme était en plus couverte de gravures et de décorations qui rendait la friction encore plus excitante.

"- Thooooor…"

"- Ai-ce bon mon ami ? Mjolnir aime ça en tout cas."

Tony en était sûr en effet, il sentait les petites décharges d'électricités qui jaillissaient de l'arme et lui remontait le long du dos, chacune plus agréable que la précédente.

Thor prit Mjolnir par le fer du marteau pour l'enfoncer plus loin. Il s'immobilisa soudain pour appuyer doucement sur le ventre de Tony puis enfonça encore. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Aider l'organe à se déplacer un peu pour accueillir entièrement le manche de Mjolnir était un art qu'il avait depuis longtemps maitrisé avec son frère. Et que son frère avait maitrisé seul pour s'amuser avec le marteau comme un grand quand il avait attaché son frère.

Tony hoqueta lorsque le fer de l'arme pressa contre ses testicules. Il l'aurait attendu glacé mais il était tiède, il pulsait doucement et l'électricité qui le parcourait était la plus délicieuse des tortures.

Lentement, Thor retira l'arme puis l'enfonça encore gentiment.

Sous sa main qui appuyait toujours sur le ventre de Tony, il sentait l'ingénieur se tordre de plaisir.

"- Là…Là… oublie-toi, Tony… Abandonne-toi… Cesse de te retenir." Ronronnait le prince qui releva à peine les yeux lorsque son frère et Steve apparurent à la porte de la chambre, le même sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

Ils n'entrèrent pas pourtant. Ce n'était pas leurs jeux.

Les yeux clos, trop occupé à gémir, à répéter le nom de Thor et à supplier des choses incohérentes à mesure que le va et vient en lui s'accélérait, Tony n'avait pas remarqué le couple qui les observait.

Thor prit les lèvres de l'humain pour un baiser affamé auquel Tony répondit avec ardeur, laissant la bouche du dieu meurtrie de coups de dents et de petites coupures. Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de Thor. Tony était parfait.

Il enfonça un peu plus vite Mjolnir, arrachant un long cri à Tony lorsqu'il modifia un peu soin angle de pénétration pour appuyer à chaque fois sur sa prostate.

Puis le long cri de Tony se mua en une succession de petits geignements étouffé en rythme avec les décharges électriques que l'arme lui envoya dans les reins pendant qu'il s'empalait de lui-même de plus en plus vite sur l'arme, comme si elle aussi jouissait de leur accouplement.

Tony finit par s'immobiliser, les yeux grands ouvert et la bouche perdue sur un cri silencieux alors qu'il s'assouvissait une dernière fois, plus violement que jamais.

Et dire que Thor n'avait même pas touché son entrejambe.

Trop occupé à se satisfaire à la main tout autant qu'a se repaitre du spectacle, le dieu du tonnerre mit une longue minute avant de retirer doucement Mjolnir de son ami avant de le reposer sur le sol.

L'arme vibrait encore de satisfaction et de contentement. Thor caressa doucement la tête du marteau qui lui transmit son plaisir à leurs petits amusements.

"- Alors, Ami Tony ? Comment aimes-tu mon idée pour laisser passer cette tempête ?"

Epuisé, à moitié mort de la succession d'orgasmes, Tony grogna. Il ne pourrait plus bouger avant au moins un mois, il en était sûr.

Amusé, Thor s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses pour laper gentiment l'orifice maltraité et un peu rouge de l'humain. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, profitant du gout légèrement métallique que Mjolnir avait laissé.

Loki et Steve s'étaient retirés, sans doute pour remettre le couvert, excités par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Thor lapa encore un long moment l'intimité irrité du milliardaire jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente totalement détendu.

Enfin, il s'allongea près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Je crois qu'il me faudra beaucoup d'entrainement pour que tu puisses me monter, Thor."

Le prince lui caressa doucement la joue.

"- Nous avons tout notre temps, ami Tony. Et je suis sûr que Steve et Loki seront heureux de participer à ton éducation."

Tony frémit, autant d'inquiétude que de désir.

Il tournait vraiment à la salope en chaleur.  
En même temps…N'était-ce pas déjà ce qu'il était finalement ?

"- Loki est plus fin que moi, Peut-être préfèrerais-tu commencer par lui ?"

La fatigue rattrapait le milliardaire

"- Quoi, je peux faire mes courses en taille de queue ?"

"- Evidement mon ami. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire mal."

"- Pourquoi pas après tout." Il bailla. "Mais Mjolnir va pas être jaloux ?"

"- Mjolnir est patient. Et je ne le laisse jamais seul très longtemps."

Tony se rencogna plus étroitement contre la large poitrine musclée du dieu.

"- Fatigué."

"- Dors mon ami, dors. Nous verrons demain."

"- Mmmmm…Demain…. Si j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir eu un camion rangé dans l'cul."

Thor glissa gentiment deux doigts entre les fesses de l'humain qui arqua le dos pour s'empaler de lui-même un peu plus sur les envahisseurs.

Thor sourit. C'était la réaction qu'il avait espéré. La même que Steve avait eu la première fois que Loki l'avait monté. Les mortels étaient si concilient une fois qu'on avait passé leurs inquiétudes premières… Vraiment, il était dommage qu'ils aient si peur du plaisir. Pourquoi culpabilisaient-ils à ce point de jouir de leur propre corps ? C'était au-delà de la compréhension du prince d'Asgard.  
Enfin… Ils avaient tout leur temps.  
Et puis, il leur faudrait penser à réinstaller les lits autrement, sinon, ils ne tiendraient jamais à quatre. Peut-être en se faisant un simple nid de coussins sur le sol ? Le poids serait un problème…. Il en parlerait à Loki.  
Loki avait toujours été très doué pour la logistique. Presque autant que pour le laisser le besogner dans les stalles royales.

Thor déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de Tony avec gratitude.

Stark était un amant selon son cœur.

Il prendrait soin de lui.  
Et Mjolnir aussi.

Il sentait encore les vibrations repues de l'arme et sa satisfaction dans son ventre.

"- Dors mon ami, dors." Répéta le prince avant de tirer la couverture sur eux pour fermer les yeux à son tour et s'endormir, bercé par les halètements de plaisir de son frère et les grincements de literie dans la pièce d'à côté.

C'étaient des sons apaisant et connus.  
C'était…Normal.

Et c'était…Parfait.


End file.
